I'm Not Dying Here
by ToScrewOrNOt
Summary: As the zombie apocalypse begins Sakura must learn to be brave with the help of new friends she must find her family and any survivors. Will she make it, is she strong enough, who knows but one thing she does know is that shes not dying here first story please review Rated M for Language and You know what
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I don't own Naruto and I probably never will….)**

**I'm Not Dying Here! **

"**Sakura I'm scared" Hinata tried to whisper softly in my ear but slightly choked on tears. "Hush, Don't worry they can't get to you in here" I whispered back to her but honestly I was just as scared too maybe even more if it was possible. We were hiding in the cafeteria we had already blocked it off from the rest of the school using lunch tables and chairs. "We can't just stay here for the rest of our lives we need to leave" said Gaara "We'll die if we leave here" replied my friend Naruto "And we'll die if we stay" "But its safer in here then anywhere else there food and shelter, if we leave now we'll just be walking right into those…those…those zombies!" "Naruto you baka! Shut the hell up, Gaara is right we need to leave those things will eventually break through the barrier and we'll have a better chance of survival if we go" Sasuke jumped in the argument. **

**SLAM! THUD! what perfect timing "There coming in" Gaara said in a surprisingly calm way and I'm not gonna lie but it was pretty hot. "It's time for us to go then" said Sasuke. I grabbed Hinata's hand I could tell she was terrified by the way her hand was shaking, I squeezed her hand as an act of comfort but I don't think it help much. "There's an emergence exit in the back" I told them and we were off making a break for the outside world. Now you'd think there'd be a shit load more zombies outside of the school, well you're exactly right there was. **

**It was a massacre, students eating other students, cries and screams help were heard from every which direction, and I could hear gun shot in the distance maybe only 1 or 2 miles away "What do we do now?" I asked but there was no response. "There" Gaara was pointing to the encore buildings "If we can make it over there we can barricade ourselves on the roof" "but wont that just end up like the cafeteria, they'll just break through" I questioned him but he only shook his head and replied "Ever heard of a zombie climbing up a building?" I open my mouth to say something but nothing came out "Didn't think so" and with that he ran off towards the other building. We followed him but he was fast now I would have been fast as well if it wasn't for Hinata still gripping onto my hand dragging me dow-"SAKURA!" **

**(A/N: Be kind and review please this was my first fan fiction)**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: And we meet again how lovely….I don't own Naruto but the person who did has my respect)

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

*Sound effects*

Chapter 2 of I'm Not Dying Here

"SAKURA!" dammit some zombie had Hinata by her hair and she began digging her nails into the flesh of my palm "help me, Sakura" she cried out as tears formed in her fear filled grey eyes and were now falling down her porcelain cheek. '_What do I do now_' I thought to myself I tried pulling her away but another zombie had her by the waist and just then another crawled over and clung onto her right leg. "I don't want to die; I'M NOT READY TO DIE!" Hinata's screaming was drawing the attention of the other zombies and if I couldn't save her at least I could save myself. I pulled my hand away from hers but she didn't let go "I'm sorry" I whispered and bit into her wrist. I tasted blood, she shrieked and let go so I ran and didn't look back but I could still hear her crying out for my help "I'm so sorry so very sorry" I said under my breathe. I could still taste Hinata's blood when I inhaled it tasted like multiple type of metal.

I continued to run for what felt like hours but was really only seconds. I flashed by Naruto who stumbled a few times, and zoomed by Sasuke. _'There's the building'_ I put all the energy I could into my arms and pushed through the doors *SMACK!* all I saw was Gaara go flying across the room slam into a wall and hit the floor. _'This idiot was standing in front of the damn door I mean like seriously you'd think he'd have a bit more grace when he fell' _

"Urgh god dammit Sakura what the hell" he said as he picked himself off the floor

"I'm sorry, but what exactly were you doing standing right in front of the door anyway im sure you knew one of us would be coming inside eventually" I asked

"For your information I was standing there for a reason"

"And that reason would beeeeeee" I gave him one of those [this better be a good answer or I'm punching you in the stomach] kind of looks

"I was making sure no zombies got in here so it be safe when the lovely blossom got here" He flashed me a little smirk and a quick wink _'Seriously, I know this bitch isn't flirting with me' _ "but then you came storming in here not giving me the time to open the door for you…or jump out of the way"

The door opened wants more, it was Sasuke, he was covered in blood but he didn't look like he had any wounds. Wait wasn't Naruto with him earlier? "Naruto want be joining us anymore so I suggest we hurry up and barricade the door and move up to the roof" Sasuke said in stern and slightly cold voice. I looked down at my feet "Hinata won't be joining us either" I didn't look up from the ground, when I said it I couldn't "Good she was weak" out of shock I looked up "Sasuke… How can you say that!" oh god I felt tears begin to form _'Don't you cry Sakura don't you dare cry'_ I thought "She was weak as well as Naruto and you know they wouldn't have made it far" "Damn you, YOU HAVE KNOW RIGHT TO DECIDE HOW STRONG SOMEONE IS!" I yelled. "We don't have time for this" Gaara interrupted, I shook my head in agreement. We began stacking objects in front of the doors _'No one saying anything then again what are we suppose to say [Oh how's the apocalypse treating you, Fine just fine besides the fact that my family and friends are probably being slaughtered at this moment] perfect'_

"Let's head up" Gaara said "You guys go ahead, I'll watch the door and let you know if anything happens" said Sasuke. Gaara walked over to a wall and pick up a metal pipe and tossed it over to Sasuke "Here, don't die". Gaara started towards the roof I followed close behind, I could feel Sasuke's eye watching me with that all too cocky smirk on his face.

I wish I had stayed inside with Sasuke. From the roof I could see everything ,things I didn't want to see thing I didn't want to hear, but it was all death no sugar coating it was all death it was all too much for me to handle my knees wobbled a bit then "Gaa-" it went black.

**GAARA'S POV:**

"Gaa-" *THUMP* I turned around to see Sakura lying on the ground out cold _'Dammit Sakura this is not the time to be passing out' _I picked her up and threw her on my shoulder and sat her up against a wall and took a seat in front of her. _'She looks so innocent __**'and tasty hehe'**__ get out of my head Shukaku __**'oh but it so fun to mess with this pretty little red head of your besides It's the end of the world have some fun'**__ would you stop it!' _I looked over at Sakura she had a slight blush on her cheeks _**'Maybe she's dreaming about you'**_ she started to move around and flutter her eyes a bit _'maybe she's waking up'_ then she stopped _'or not'._

Uncontrollably my eyes wandered from her face to her petite body. Her luscious long petal pink hair, her small but full lips, her pale skin tone really brings out the color of her emerald eyes. She had a decent sized chest not large but definitely not small but what she lacked in size she gained in curves. before I knew it I had already leaned in for a kiss

(A/N: thank for reading I might put quick lemon in the next chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: back for more I see well here you go chapter three oh and I don't own Naruto)

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

*Sound effects*

Chapter 3 of I'm Not Dying Here

**SAKURA'S POV**

When I finally regained conciseness I saw something moving closer to me I could feel it's breath on my face as it just loomed over me as if it was debating whether or not to come any closer _'Is that a fucking raccoon?...oh for fuck sakes it's Gaara' _" Jesus Christ! Get off me!" I yelled pushing Gaara away. He didn't move he just looked and me with wide eyes like he was surprised by something. "I SAID GET OFF!" and kicked him in the stomach and went flying to the other side of the roof land, on his back _'Thank you brute body strength'_ I got up off the ground to see if Gaara was okay but I was stopped mid-way by Sasuke's voice.

"Would you two pipe down, because if you haven't noticed we're surrounded by zombies and yelling's only going to attract them" Sasuke said as if me and Gaara we a couple of kids.

"Shouldn't you be watching the door Uchiha?" Gaara questioned still lying on the ground with his hand over his eyes to block out the sun.

Sasuke gave one of his famous Hn's and walked back downstairs "Classic Uchiha" Gaara mumbled as he got off the ground. "I'm going down stairs, okay" I said, he did a slight wave more of a 'shoo' than a wave.

I shrugged and went to find Sasuke. Now that you think about maybe he wants to be alone, oh man I hope I'm not bothering him. Maybe I should have stayed with Gaara _'but then again Gaara's just asking for an ass whooping'_ I looked around for Sasuke but didn't see him._ 'Why'd the encore building need to be so creepy it only like 4 o'clock?' _I questioned myself. I walked round the building and every time I turned a corner I was expecting to see a group of those things eating the fuck out of Sasuke but there was nothing just a blank hallway. "THE FUCK I WILL!" an out of the blue voice cursed. I nearly jumped out of my damn skin when I heard it but none the less I need to find where it came from. "YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO DAMN UCHIHA, IF I WANNA FUCKING YELL I'LL FUCKING YELL, DAMN IT!" the voice yelled again…wait a second did he say Uchiha? '_Omg they got Sasuke!'_ I ran toward the voice. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe I should go back Gaara _'Stop being a wimp your braver than this now go save Sasuke'_. I stop in front of a door I reached for the handle but the door opened before I could grasp the handle. I slowly looked up to a surprised blonde haired boy. His wide blue eyes turned soft and a kind smile appeared on his face "Hello beautiful" he said in a peaceful voice. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out; he grabbed my hand and pulled me in the room and closed the door.

"Who da fuck is dis pink ass bitch" a male cursed '_there's the voice again' _I turned my head in the direction it came from, a white haired boy messing around with his phone "You have a phone may I use it?" I asked. "Sorry we used our last call, The networks not working" the blonde said . I looked around the room for Sasuke _'There he is'_ wait that's not Sasuke who is he? "Um beautiful what's your name?" I turned back around to blonde boy behind me "Sakura, my name is Sakura" I answered "My name is Deidara and that idiot over there is Hidan oh the guy in the corner is Itachi you might know his little brother Sasuke" he said _'Sasuke has a brother?'_ A hand lightly grasped my shoulder "Are you alone?" Itachi asked. I stood there for a moment debating whether or not to tell them. Then again maybe they could help us you know the more the merrier "Follow Me" I said as I waved towards the door and with great caution opened it. Slowly stepping into the hall, scanning for any movement "Well are you guys coming or not?" I turned around and looked at them "Lead the way Cherry" Deidara smirked spinning me back around. I sighed and walked towards the roof.

"Um Cherry if you don't mind me asking who did you come with?" Deidara asked me.

"I..well uh um" I tried to answer but it was difficult to gather the words something was telling me too keep away from them _'Sakura keep away from them their bad news'_

"Common you can trust meh" Deidara placed his arm over my should and ran a hand down my cheek I looked at him, his eyes were so perfectly blue _'Well at least the eye I could see'_ I blushed slightly and looked down picking up my pace.

"I came with 2 other guys" I answered shortly

"Are they your friends?"

"I wouldn't say that we only knew each other through a mutual person"

"And their names arrrrrr?"

"..Gaara and..Sasuke" I said with regret in my voice. There was a slight pause in Deidara's foot step which I probably wouldn't haven't noticed if I wasn't looking down at our feet.

LET'S SKIPPED TO THE ROOF

Gaara was on his back over in the corner with his hand under his head "Sakura, who are they" he asked even though I'm sure he didn't really want an answer "People I found down stairs" I answered anyway. "HEY! WOULD TAKE A LOOK AT THAT THIS KID HE'S GOT MORE MAKE-UP ON THEN PINKY!" Hindan's voice boomed.

"Why don't you lay off the bleach Grandpa the fumes are getting to your head" Gaara came back

"What did you just say to me bitch" Hidan was getting pissed

"Why don't you take a nap Gramps your pretty cranky?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT"

"Hidan, calm down" Itachi jumped in Hidan's demeanor quickly changed once he heard Itachi's voice "Fucking Uchiha" he muttered through his teeth _'What was that about' _I thought. The door the roof opened Sasuke came through it he stopped. There was a long pause nothing but there moans of the dead were heard. Sasuke began walking faster and faster towards Itachi "YOU BASTARD" he started throwing punches but they were dodged, he tried a kick but Itachi caught his leg and grabbed Sasuke's neck and pinned him to the ground "Now isn't the time to play you childish games" Itachi stated pulling his brother off the ground. We all just sat around up there for a while in silence then I realized something…I had to pee

(A/N: Sorry it took me so long a lot of stuff went down. I decided to save the lemon for later in the story but prepare for zombies next time)


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

(A/N: Naruto doesn't belong to me ,be ready for some mature content so yeah…that's it)

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

*Sound*

Part 1 of Chapter 4 Of I'm Not Dying Here

**SAKURA'S POV**

'_This couldn't be more embarrassing why now, oh god I'm going to piss myself' _I couldn't believe my bladder was being such a jerk. "Hey uh I think I dropped something down stair I'm gonna go look" I said my voice cracked a little "I'll go with you" Itachi said "Oh no you don't have to" i did know what else to say "I wasn't asking" he said sternly _'Damn you Itachi'. _He opened the roof door and made a hand gesture that said ladies first. As walked down the hall my bladder was on brink of exploding when Itachi stopped in front of a class room "There's a bathroom in here" he said as he tucked some loose hair behind his ear. "How-" he placed a finger in my lips "Lucky guess" he replied as if he already knew my question.

It was the most amazing feeling to pee it was so calm and quite just plain relaxing. I wiped, flushed, and wash my hands then noticed something, the lights coming from a small window. I'll be honest curiosity got the best of me so I climbed my on the toilet standing on my tippy toes I grabbed the edge of the window sill. Looking outside its crazy how this much could in what only had been a few hour I could only guess the time _'I think it's 8'_ I saw a group of zombies walk in a group avoiding other zombies _'Wait there real people hold on why aren't they being attack-' _my clumsy ass slipped off the seat but out of the blue comes Itachi catching me before I fell completely. "oh uh thanks" I told him "Don't thank me" he said in a deeper voice "What do you mean?" I asked. I then saw a small grin appear on his face, he slammed me into the bathroom wall "ITACHI" I yelped as my back arched in pain. I was pinned to the wall with his left leg between mine he bent down and whispered something in my ear "Tell me something Sa-Ku-Ra" I hated how he rolled off his tongue "Are you a virgin" my eyes went wide for I now realized why he came with me. "Well?" he asked rubbing his knee against me and uncontrollably a small moan slipped out "Y-Yes" I stuttered, He did a again with a little more presser

I bit my bottom lip this time in order to suppress my moans. He began planting kisses on my neck I gasp in surprise "Itachi stop" I begged _'Oh god don't stop'_. Roughly he smashed his lips against mine his knee still rubbing against me unable to stop it my mouth opened as I moaned, Itachi took it as a chance for him to slip his tongue in my mouth _'He tastes so good like a fruit that I've never had before Wait bad Sakura stop it now' _My lower stomach began to tighten then he stopped and pressed his forehead on mine "May I continue" he smiled wickedly "No"_ 'Yes'_ I argued with myself but as if he knew what I was thinking he replied "Well of course I'll go on my blossom". He slowly dropped to his knees, I felt him attach two fingers to my underwear and pulling them down then I felt something warm and wet lick my area as he disappeared under my skirt I jumped completely baffled by what was happening. His tongue ran along my folds then began sliding in and out of me "Ah d-don't st-stop" he started sucking harshly on my clit my stomach tightened again he slid a finger in and then another he slowly pulled them out then slammed them back in again and again each time it felt like they were going deeper my legs were about to give out "Mm Itachi" I was on the verge of something amazing when "ITACHI SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU!" "HEEEY YOOOU GUYYYS!" Itachi pulled out of me a slipped my panties back up "Can't keep them waiting" he said pulling me out the bathroom.

In The Hall

"Oh My little Saku Tree I've been searching for you" Deidara said as he hugged me as if he was my long lost brother but me still zoned out by the pleasure Itachi gave me just seconds ago responded with a "Huh?". "Is there a problem" Itachi asked "We have to leave the zombies are starting to break in"

(A/N: Sorry it was short I wanted to make it longer but its like 5 in the morning so I'll have the next part in soon maybe tomorrow if I have time get ready some killing and new characters please Review)


	5. chapter 4 part 2

**(Sorry you guy for taking so long my laptop wasn't working right but heres the second part of chap 4)**

Sakura : So farzombies attacked and dominated the school Gaa, Sasu, Naru, Hina and I ran off to the encore building where we thought we'd be safe. Hinata was unable to make it (she died) nor could Naruto (or so Sasuke said :P) In the encore building I ran into a few new people including Sasukes brother, Itachi. Later on my bladder turned on me Itachi took me to the bathroom then pretty much attacked me

Itachi : Yeah I "attacked" you

Sakura : Sh-Shut up! anyways the zombies are breaking in but Zombie or no Zombies, I'm not Dying Here CHAAA!

Chapter 4 part 2 I'm Not Dying Here

**SAKURA'S POV**

"What do you mean their breaking in" I almost screamed

"What else would it mean dumb bitch , their breaking in and thats that" Hidan said as if i was stupid

"I know what it means" I glared over at him _'This bitch is either crazy or stupid'_

"Then why'd you ask,Girl" he tilted his head and stared blankly at me "You know I didnt notice before but your pretty cute" He said with a grin forming on his face and his eyes scanning my body

_"You bitch ass mother fucker!" _is what i wanted to say but it came out as more of a "..." and me staring of into space thinking about cussing out Hidan but thankfully I didnt have to someone did it for me. "YOU BITCH ASS MOTHER FUCKERS!" an a locker door went flying and knocked Hidan out cold "YOU GUYS LEFT ME FOR DEAD!" the unknown figure cursed "Calm down Kakuzu, your the one who left the group, un" Deidara scratched the back of his head and laughing unnecessarily _'What the hell is going on, Who the hell is Kakuzu, Why does snooki have a baby...wait what?'_ Questions began popping in my head "I told you I was getting my money" Kakuzu shook the bag hanging off his shoulder "and without the help of you assholes I found Kisame"

A guy who was at least a foot and a half taller than the Kakuzu fellow and had a strange blue tint to his skin and his hair "I see some new faces" The blue man spoke with a wide smile ,showing his teeth that were obiously filed to a point. Kakuzu then gave our small group another look "I see..." his voice became less violent

"This is a nice reunion and everthing but we were kinda tryna get the hell out of here" Hindan stood up

"And where do you plan on going?" Kakuzu raised a brow

"Anywhere but this placed i rather not die here" Gaara pushed past him, Sasuke followed

_'Golly Gee things are getting tense its like being in movie or some kind a short story some teenager wrote because she didnt feel like putting on pants and going outside, wait did i just say golly gee...weird'_ "Uh hello, Cherry, yeah" Dei began waving a his gloved hand in my face pulling me out of my thoughts **(A/N: I don't think I told you but Deidara is wearing gloves you will find out later why)** "I believe it would be best if we left with the rest now" he said with a hint of manlyness. "Do you think we'd need weapons" asked Itachi. The blueman then smiled again and took of the large book bag off his back and dropped on the ground, opened it, and pulled out a sword that was wrapped in some type of white paper "Take what you want but this is mine" he chuckled. Itachi flipped the bag upside down and out fell a shit load of weapons "Uh deidara how did all that stuff fit in there?" I wondered "Oh well my man Sasori made it he's good a stuff like this, un" he replied. I glanced over at the pile of weapon and saw a pair of gloves with metal plates on the fists _'Perfect :)'_ I picked them up and slid them on my hand they were a little large on my hands but not by much "Hey pinkster aren't they a little heavy for you" Kisame laughed "No my new blue friend their just right" I smiled at him.

**And now for a quick look into the mind of Hidan**

_'Hmmm i wonder what id look like with black hair, its a serious change but I think I i can pull it off. I wonder how Itachi gets his hair so soft and bouncy cause theres no way in hell that its naturally like that theres just no fucking way'_

**Well thats enough of that back to Sakura's pov O.o**

Our small group that started off as three was now eight but the question is will having such a large group make it easier or harder to get by. We all walked in an awkward silence searching for a exit. The sounds of the dead grew louder with each turn , then we came in contacted with our first few monsters it was a small group of four. _'Im to young to die why world why__**,Sakura get youself together,**__ The fuck?' _ Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi and Gaara took over from there dashing off torwards them. Sasuke turned me around and covered my ears I looked up at him with a questioning gaze. It was like he knew I wasnt going to be able to handle the sight, he was probably right. For the first time I saw something in the Uchiha's eye that wasn't hatred or sadness but instead it was pity. A minute or to later he turned me back around four bodies laying on the ground. I got a second look a their faces _'Asuma Sarutobi_ _one of my favorite health teacher always telling us smokings bad even though he smoked a half a pack each day, Ino Yamanaka the loud mouth bloned who gossiped non stop but none the less a true friend, Rock Lee the boy who had a crush on me since middle school he with no doubt had ADHD but was completly trust worthy, Last was a face that was to smashed in to clasiffy'_

**(well thats the end of this so yeah i'll try to hurry up with the next chapter dont forget to comment)**


End file.
